False Interpretations
by Dizzy-x3
Summary: One shot. Sophie's point of view of the party. R&R : . Rated T for Swearing


**AN. This is just a one shot.. There will be no follow up. **

**Enjoy. :) **

**By the way. In this story two names have been used which are not mine see if you can spot them :) **

I was so bored, which was unusual for me at a party, but where was Annabel? We'd arrange to meet and she was late.

"Hey," a familiar voice called out. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I replied, making my voice as monotonous as was possible to express my boredom. "is that for me?" I asked, noticing the beer in her hand.

"Maybe," she answered, she handed it over anyway. Just like I knew she would. I took a sip as she sat down, savouring the bitter taste as it trickled down my throat.

"God, I love your shirt, Annabel," Emily the 'oh so innocent' suck up said. "is it new?"

"Yeah pretty new." She ran her hand over the pin suede and with a pang I noticed it was quite nice. "I just got it this week." She said, I couldn't help thinking how it'd look better on me. I blew out a big breath loud enough to bring their attention back to me.

"This is officially the worst last-day-of-classes party ever."

"It's only eight thirty." Annabel reasoned. I scanned the room and saw Clary and Jace making out in the chair closest to us; it'd took them a while and people playing cards, crowded round the tiny table. Lame, lame, and the music was even lamer, some thumpy bass crap. "Things could improve." She said. Her voice was soft and persuasive and I hated how she thought she could bargain with me. I took another swig of my stolen beer. "Doubtful, if this is any indication, this summer's going to be the worst yet."

"You think?" Chirped a surprised Emily. "There were some cute college guys outside."

"And you'd want to date a college guy who hangs out at a high school party?"

"Well," Emily replied clearly trying to impress me. "I don't know."

"Like I told you. Lame."

People began to push into the foyer. There was a girl, a few boys – no one of importance- and then, Will Cash.

"See? Things are looking up already." Annabel said. Obviously she thought we'd made up after our argument, but we hadn't, not yet. He looked at me and merely nodded. Then he took off after his groupies into the kitchen.

"This sucks." I said. Annabel stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, let's go circulate."

"No," I said and from the corner of my eye I saw Emily sit back down. Pathetic.

"Sophie." Annabel said. I shook my head.

"You two go have a fabulous time."

"So you just want to sit here and sulk?"

"I'm not sulking." I answered, which was true. I was plotting but I couldn't let Annabel in on it with Emily stood there. "I'm just sitting."

"I'm going to get another beer. You want anything?" she asked

"No," I said, my eyes were fixed on Will who had just walked back into the room.

"You want to come with me?" she asked Emily who got up and followed. Usually I would have been mad that she hadn't chosen to stay with me but I needed to plot.

After about five minutes Will came and sat with me, he went to put his arm around me but I shrugged him off.

"Come on babe, you still mad at me for last week?"

"Yes, I am Will. You have the nerve to cheat on me with that slut and then to show up with her at a party." Will wasn't paying attention so I stopped talking. We sat there in a strained silence and then he stood up and walked away. I decided to go for a wander. I didn't want people to think that I was a loser.

I grabbed another beer and headed upstairs. I paused outside a door, I could clearly hear noises. I felt myself smile as I set my beer down on the table. I loved gossip. I opened the door, flicked on the light, then saw Annabel and Will.

"Will? What's going on?"  
"I don't know. She just..."

At first I didn't believe him but I looked over to Annabel and saw her features etched with guilt and fear, she avoided my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Annabel? What are you doing?" She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Nothing. I was..."

I turned back to Will I didn't want to hear her excuses. "Somebody had better start explaining this. Right now." Annabel glanced around helplessly but I felt no sympathy for her it was her own fault. "Will?" I said "Say something."

"Look," he said, "I was waiting for you, and then she came up here..." he looked at me his eyes delving into mine. "I don't know."

"You slut." I said. Annabel reeled as if I'd slapped her and she was lucky I hadn't.

"What?"

"You're a goddamn whore. I can't believe you."

"Sophie, wait I didn't..." I cut her off her lies meant nothing.

"You didn't what? You think you can just fuck my boyfriend at a party and I won't find out?"

Annabel didn't speak. I heard someone come up behind me.

"Annabel? What's going on?" they asked. It was Emily.

"Your friends a slut is what's going on." I told her.

"No," she pleaded. "It's not like that."

"I know what I saw." I screamed, I was past caring who heard everybody would know soon enough. I pointed and accusing finger at her.

"You have always wanted what I have. You have always been jealous of me."

I walked up to her, toying with the idea of beating her up, right there, but I couldn't afford to look like the bad guy. "You're so done. It's over for you." I said and I meant it.

"Sophie. Please. Just..."

"Get out of my face! Get out."

Annabel stood up and pushed past me as she made her way through the crowd I felt nothing but hatred for her. She'd really done it now.


End file.
